1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage systems and in particular to a method and apparatus for an aircraft storage system. Still more particular, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a closet within an aircraft.
2. Background
A closet may be an enclosed space, which may be accessed using a door or some other movable barrier. A closet may be used to temporarily store items. In an aircraft, closets may be used to store items, such as, for example, without limitation, baggage, clothing, blankets, pillows, supplies, wheelchairs, emergency equipment, flight crew demonstration equipment, and other suitable items.
In an aircraft, closets may be located in various locations in a passenger cabin of an aircraft. For example, without limitation, a closet may be located as part of a monument dividing seating areas within a passenger cabin, in a gallery, by a door, by a lavatory, and/or some other suitable location. Closets may have different sizes. For example, without limitation, a closet may have a height that extends from the floor into the crown of the aircraft. The closet also may be located under a bin.
An aircraft closet may include, for example, without limitation, panels for walls of the closet, structural corners, and other suitable components used to form the closet, lights, wiring, and molding. With the limited amount of space present in an aircraft, it is desirable to efficiently configure and locate closets to maximize their usability within an aircraft.
Current closet configurations; however, may not efficiently use space within a closet. For example, a light in a closet may be placed in a location that may take up space for storing items. Further, the placement of the light may be in a location providing sub-optimal illumination when placed to increase storage efficiency.
Also, in manufacturing closets, these types of structures may add to the time and cost to manufacture an aircraft. Construction of a closet may require numerous fasteners to attach panels, lights, wiring, rub strips, and other components integrated into the closet. Assembling and attaching these components to each other with mechanical fasteners requires time. Also, as the number of fasteners increases, the amount of time needed to assemble a closet may increase. As a result, the time and cost to install a closet in an aircraft also may increase. This increase in the number of fasteners also may increase the weight of the aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus to overcome the problems discussed above.